Forbbiden Lust
by ScissorSheep
Summary: "The world seemed to stop around them, He didn't wish for these hidden feelings to re-surface, he feared rejection the most. But the lust and feelings that where bubbling in his veins where going to drive him insane." Two shoter. M for smut later. YAOI


**A/N: So hello everyone I am sorry to say that I am sitting here on my lazy ass not even updating my normal story for you all LOL how lame. I however am going to update fireworks because I got a brand spanking new windows seven pc for Christmas! Ha-ha yeah so I am excited.**

**You don't like yaoi turn away now. If you don't know what yaoi is its guy on guy sex. So my inspiration for this beautiful piece of work was dead or alive four. Now I'm a guilty yaoi pairing shipper. I love to pair people together and during lovely Eliot's story mode when he fights Brad Wong this little plot bunny was stuck in my head. And because they don't have any stories on this couple I decided to fix this. And pronto. LOL so hear this is. Sorry for such a long authors notes. I love you all and I thank you all for your avid support in fireworks. I love you all ^^**

**WARNINGS: This contains men on men smexy action. You don't like don't flame. I don't tolerate homophobic's. In short this is gay porn with plot :D**

**oOo Forbidden lust oOo**

If it weren't for the drunken man splayed across the old brick pathway, Eliot wasn't sure that he would still be sane. The white haired mans calm demeanor despite his drunken state soothed the blond haired high school student, whose mind drove him wild with his worries. The afternoon was a crisp and calm one the sun beating comfortably against Eliot's pale skin, warming it with a comfortable glow. And even with the monkeys chattering amongst themselves Eliot found himself in a state of tranquility. Being able to talk to Brad practically melted away his worries of the day. Today was no exception; Eliot had still managed to find himself worked up over nothing.

Brad's lazy smile helped reassure Eliot that things would truly be alright. The stress of being the apprentice of his great master Gen Fu was constantly getting to Eliot's head. Filling it and consuming it with an almost un-needed worry.

"I can't help but find myself in a never ending circle of concern… I worry that all I will bring is disappointment to my master's name when he passes…" Eliot sighed, clasping his hands together desperately, while pulling his knees to his chest. It was days like this that made Eliot thankful he had someone that would listen to him. Brad shot Eliot a simple smile, one of alcohol induced glee.

"Someone as young as you needn't worry about something trivial like that. You'll wrinkle your smooth skin with worry. Its best to let things run their Corse. You are suited to be his apprentice in almost every way. He needs someone young like you to help carry on the rest of his legend." Brad lazily rolled over in his half sober half drunken state. Greeted by the seemingly grinning face of one of the many monkeys that lived on the gorgeous Chinese grounds. Reaching out a lazy hand the white haired man swatted the monkey, which in return hissed at him and ran off scampering into a tree in the near distance.

Eliot gave a small smile; Brad always knew exactly what to say. The blond haired kid's heart filled with a warm glow as he absorbed brad's words. He was special, Eliot felt a sense of pride, proud that an elder (Though their age difference wasn't that much) appreciated all of the hard work that he did. Brad Wong was someone that Eliot had always looked up to even when he was a kid he always viewed brad as his sempai. Someone who was better than him, and closer to his master, someone whom he looked up to with almost all of his heart.

"Thank you… I'm not sure why I always think this way but somehow every time I talk to you about this I always end up feeling a lot better. You always know what to say. I'm glad that sempai sees me as a worthy person to success my master… The doubt I feel in myself is always hard to deal with so I am glad that I have someone who is willing to listen to me." Eliot stood grazing his bare feet over the hot old brick beneath his feet. Brad simply watched as the younger approached him, Eliot's intentions clear to him. Eliot's eyes shined with a new rejuvenated fighting spirit. And now he wished to test it against his sempai. Even in his drunken state, brad still was able to fight remarkably proving that he still held some sense of self control in a state of pure obliviousness.

"Please sempai, I wish to test myself in having a battle with you. The newly re-kindled passion for fighting has made me ache for a battle with you, since your skill is superior to mine; I feel that if I beat you my place as my master's apprentice is well deserved. I will not disappoint you with mediocre moves." Bowing his head Eliot spoke in a polite tone of voice, his eyes shining with a young passionate glow and the desire to both fight and surpass his sempai. Another person to whom he had always looked up to. Eliot's eyes turned pleading as he awaited a response from brad, but when he did not Eliot further approached the said man, kneeling down to face him.

"Sempai?" Eliot's face was stricken with worry as he gazed among his superiors face, his eyes closed in a contemplative manner, pondering the younger's request. What the hell he figured there was nothing wrong with humoring his kouhai's request. It might even be a test to see just how far Eliot had improved since their last sparring session, which hadn't been that long ago.

"Alright Eliot. If it will quell the demons inside you that plague your thoughts with false information. I have nothing better to do but lay here and swat the monkeys away," Pausing brad opened his eyes scratching his beard lazily before continuing, "Or stare at those lovely teal eyes of yours. But I assume that you would grow bored of a drunken mans stare." Heartedly laughing at himself, the white haired man stood up, stumbling and nearly tripping in the process. 'How troublesome' He deemed.

Eliot's cheeks flushed a bright pink at the compliment he received in a rather husky tone from the drunkard man that now stood, err scratch that, that was stumbling and trying to keep his own balance. Eliot rolled his eyes, both in a mild frustration as well as of embarrassment. His cheeks flooded with a brilliant shade of warm pink as the older of the two swept his all observant gaze over the younger. Almost as if Brad was seeing Eliot for the first time. 'Now stop that' the white haired man scolded himself and though it was difficult, tore his gaze away from the young blond.

"Now come at me, before I grow tired and stumble to the floor again, my legs are weak from the sake" Grinning rather lopsidedly the white haired man stumbled again, reaching out his arms to keep his balance and leaning on a nearby tree. Eliot stood from his kneeling position on the ground and readied himself, calming his nerves and internally scolding himself for blushing over a drunkard's empty compliment. It meant nothing.

"Alright! Sempai I promise I will not disappoint you" Grinning with a new found cockiness, embarrassment pushed to the side, Eliot leapt into the air swinging around a large tree branch that hung above him. Using the momentum Eliot planted a kick to his sempai's stomach, causing the man to fall back wards and in a non elegant manner at all, and fall down an old grey brick stair case. Scared by the loud noise the monkeys on the ground scattered in a sudden shock into the nearby brush that surrounded the brilliant Chinese temple.

Landing face first into the brick, nearly on the edge of yet another staircase, Brad swiftly using his hands to propel him forward swept Eliot's feet from beneath him as he landed from his jump. Effectively knocking Eliot to the ground, brad proceeded to pin his new found prey to the floor and catch him in a lock hold, only to find that this kouhai would not have any of that business. Landing a rather massive punch to his sempai's cheek, Eliot relished the nearly bone crushing noise it made as he grabbed for his sempai's foot and threw him into one of the trees nearby. The monkeys traveled further into the brush agitated by the rather frequent assaults their trees received from both men's sparring expeditions. Groaning in pain, the white haired man rebounded off of the tree, making a drunken stumble to grapple Eliot and sweep his feet from underneath him, spinning around and landing a kick that sent Eliot flying down the second case of grey brick stone.

"That hurt you brat I wasn't ready for you to smash me into a tree first thing we start sparring" Growling in mild irritation Brad leapt a small distance to the younger boy who was still pasted to the stone. Gripping him by the hand and Yanking him forward, The white haired man landed a punch to Eliot's gut that sent him to the floor, only to have Eliot land a High kick to his already abused jaw.

"Oh I'm sorry sempai what was that that you said? I'm afraid I couldn't here you over the monkeys." Cockily grinning openly Eliot laughed heartedly. Brad who had become irritated with a rather drawn out battle that had managed to crawl under his skin and damage his rather euphoric state induced by his early sake binge. Planning to seek revenge against his kouhai, He vanished into the trees above him in a speed that both baffled and amazed Eliot. Looking around for any movement within the cover of trees above and around him, Eliot's senses where in overload. Everything seemed to stand still for a long while as he looked and observed, used all of his senses to catch sight of any hint as to where his sempai had managed to escape to.

Trying to pick up on his rather ghastly scent, it would be rather easy to sniff out the drunken man seeing as how he would smell like ten sake bottles poured onto pavement. Yet still Eliot's rather advanced sense of smell picked up on no such aroma. Eliot let out a small growl; he had no intention of being outdone by a disappearing act.

"Sempai I know that you are nearby… Watching me and waiting for your chance to pounce. Though I have to give you credit. In your current state I wouldn't believe that you where capable enough to correctly hide yourself." Eliot un-consciously licked his lips, which had become dry from the weather outside. His cheeks a bit flushed from the heat of the sun.

And indeed Eliot was right; Brad was waiting for the perfect opening so that he could swoop in and successively sink his teeth into his prey. Jumping down from his hiding place amongst the trees, he pounced his kouhai, tackling him to the ground, the leaves rustled around them. Having slammed his head rather roughly against the stone Eliot's head swam for a good period of time as his head tried to process what had just happened. He groaned and rubbed at the sore spot in the back of his head that had fully collided with the brick beneath him. Brad groaned lightly to as his senses retuned to him rather quickly from his kamikaze launch out of the tree. His hands where pinning his kouhai's hands successfully to the brick floor, his drunken eyes slowly widened as he realized that he was above Eliot. Pinning him to the hard brick stone, their faces inches apart. He could feel Eliot's breathing against his own lips.

As Eliot came too immediately he noticed that his hands where pinned above him in a rather suggestive position, Opening his gorgeous teal eyes, Eliot immediately locked eyes with his sempai, and wordlessly they stared at each other for some time. A scarlet blush slowly rose to the younger's cheeks as they stained a crimson tinge with an embarrassment he had never really felt in his life before. Eliot's heart was beating so fast he thought that it might just pound out of his chest. His breath was increasing slightly as he fought the urge to slowly connect their lips. Was it just him that was feeling this delirious from their proximity? Eliot let out a small whimper as un-intentionally Brad's knee grazed over the inside of Eliot's thigh.

"What a predicament indeed…" Brad stated though it was mostly a rhetorical question to himself. Breaking the silence for the first time since they had connected their gazes which still un-wavered. Reaching up to tenderly cup Eliot's cheek, Brad found that he was not pushed away nor rejected as his hand caressed the blond's cheek. His skin felt like the softest of silks that had ever been woven. And even in his drunken state brad found that he was feeling the same things that Eliot was. His heart rate was erratic, he was sweating, his mind was fogged up, He felt delirious almost as if he had drank more sake, a wave of realization crashed through him, and warmth that was foreign invaded his heart. Eliot the young boy that he had watched grow from a toddler into a man, His kouhai, the person that longed to surpass him, had fallen into a deep love spell. One that brad didn't even realize that he had fallen into. But as he lay here so intimate with his kouhai, His suspicions where confirmed.

This was the love that all of the younger kids would speak of. And then the guilt swept through Brad. He knew that Eliot was a big deal younger than him. And he even considered that perhaps in his drunken stupor he was mistaking these feelings for the euphoria of his sake. Though he figured it wasn't possible since he could feel the strong hold of the alcohol start to leave his bloodstream. Ha-ha he cursed his own pathetic self.

Eliot on the other hand was at a major loss for words, the spell like state that he was in made him shake and shiver with an uncertainty that rang through his whole body. His senses set afire; he couldn't help but slightly buck into the knee that was pressing into a very sensitive place on his body. And still being a teenager, his hormones where running wild with a need for passion. His lust was beginning to take over, Perhaps this would lead to something much bigger than he ever thought things would. Maybe the feelings coursing through his veins right now where the real thing. Though he had defiantly taken that into account, Elliot was almost convinced that his feelings for his sempai ran deeper than they should.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed out in a shaky manner his lips shaking with un-certainty. The world seemed to stop around them, He didn't wish for these hidden feelings to re-surface, when he tried his best to lock them away, he feared rejection the most. Something that could turn into something so sweet was a double edged sword. He was unable to find the words that he was looking for. But the lust and feelings that where bubbling in his veins where going to drive him insane.

"Please say something sempai… I fear that the way we are right now in this awkward position you are going to abandon me… Left here confused with no idea as to what is happening to me. I must know… Are you feeling affected by this as I am…?" And yet brad still had not answered Eliot. He was never one for words when explaining something like this. His actions where always better then his words. And so he acted, by pressing his rough lips amongst His kouhai's own petal soft lips. And almost as soon as their lips connected both brad and Eliot let out a small moan of approval. Yes he tried to reassure Eliot, he wanted this indeed.

How quickly indeed things had changed.


End file.
